


Fragile People

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Disassociation, Gen, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Hajime Hinata has Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Komaeda finally sees a fucking psychiatrist, M/M, Mania, Misdiagnosed Frontotemporal Dementia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Therapy, living with lymphoma, lymphoma, past trauma, possibly references to sucide/suicidal thoughts or actions, severe anxiety, therapy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: “I suppose I have found it easier to identify with the characters who verge upon hysteria, who were frightened of life, who were desperate to reach out to another person. But these seemingly fragile people are the strong people really.”― Tennessee Williams





	Fragile People

**Author's Note:**

> I have finals, but I also had this fic in progress in one of my Word folders!  
> Recently, I found out that bipolar disorder is sometimes misdiagnosed as frontotemporal dementia and my first thoughts were of Komaeda (of course). I intend to add other characters to this fic later on, so please comment below who to add, and what conditions to give them. This is basically just a way for me to explore my own interests in psychology and show it in a positive light, as opposed to the typical "Mental Asylum AU" that is so common in fandom where people often have no idea what they're writing about. Trigger warnings will be labeled before every one-on-one "therapy" chapter.

“You don’t have frontotemporal dementia.”

“Excuse me?” Komaeda frowned. 

The doctor glanced back downwards at his clipboard. “You received a misdiagnosis from your previous doctor. This is typical in patients undergoing trauma, and with other preexisting conditions, but a diagnosis should not have been made without an MRI scan. It really-”

Komaeda stopped swinging his legs off of the edge of the examination table. His voice dropped to a low whisper. “What do you mean, a misdiagnosis?”

“You aren’t dying, Komaeda,” the doctor said gently. “You still have your lymphoma to treat, and whatever it is that caused your previous doctor to misdiagnose you, but your brain is still structurally intact. You have your whole life ahead of you, young man--aren’t you excited?”

The white-haired boy gave a strangled laugh. “Why should I be excited about something like that?” He gripped the sides of the table, his paper hospital gown crinkling. “Don’t I have family history with the disease? Doesn’t that basically guarantee my having it, if not now, but later?” His voice trembled with desperation, almost like he wanted the disease.

“We checked, but the gene causing frontotemporal dementia wasn’t present in your system. You’re really lucky, the odds were stacked against you on both sides of your family.”

“Lucky,” Komaeda said, his voice dripping with some unreadable emotion. “I’ve been preparing for my death since I was fifteen years old, and now that’s being taken away from me? You call that lucky?” The harsh examination room lighting glinted off his pale skin, making it seem almost translucent. “What if I  _ wanted  _ to die?”

_ This is  _ such  _ bad luck. _

The doctor creased his brow. “Then we may have some idea what caused your misdiagnosis. Tell me, have you ever considered seeing a psychiatrist?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't intend for their disorders or reasons for going to therapy to define these characters. I'm definitely not saying that my personal headcanons for Komaeda and Junko explain their character actions fully. Junko is still evil, and Komaeda is still.....Komaeda.


End file.
